Guitar
by Genmily
Summary: Sembari menunggu teman yang lain datang, Tanaka membawakan satu lagu untuk Ennoshita. [TanaEnno][Warn!Inside]


**Haikyuu!©Furudate Haruichi**

 **More Than Words©Westlife**

 **Warn : BL, Typo, GAJE PARAH, Ah, pokoknya parah, dah!**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfiksi ini, hanya untuk kesenangan belaka

Reading.\

.

.

 **"GUITAR"**

 **.**

"Kenapa lama sekali, tidak seperti biasanya." Chikara mendengus sebal, Ia sudah menunggu hampir empat puluh menit untuk menyatukan teman-temannya dalam sebuah ikatan kelompok belajar dadakan yang diadakan di rumah Tanaka.

Tanaka menggaruk kepala botaknya, "Noya-san biasanya datang duluan, tapi sekarang tumben sekali dia datang telat. Kalau Narita dan Kinoshita wajar saja rumah mereka lumayan jauh."

"Seharusnya tadi belajar di rumahku saja supaya tidak begini."

Ennoshita Chikara, selaku pemimpin ikatan kelompok belajar dadakan kini hanya bisa mendengus pasrah. Seharusnya mereka sudah berkumpul dan mulai belajar, membahas soal, dan mereview hasil ujian. Namun, nampaknya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi, makanya Chikara ingin sekali berpidato di depan muka pemuda botak ini karena keputusannya memilih belajar di rumahnya.

.

Menjelang ulangan semester yang diadakan seminggu lagi, Daichi selaku kapten klub voli SMA Karasuno mengharuskan anggotanya untuk membentuk kelompok belajar untuk mengantisipasi nilai yang anjlok. Terutama bagi Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama, dan juga Hinata. Hal ini dilakukan demi kesejahteraan bersama, karena Daichi pun juga tidak ingin mendengar anggota klubnya mengikuti les tambahan dari sekolah seperti waktu itu.

Tak sampai situ, Daichi bahkan mengancam kepada siapapun yang nilainya jeblok, tidak akan diizinkan menginjakkan kaki di ruang klub, maupun di lapangan.

Dan ini sudah hari keempat, masih ada tiga hari menjelang ulangan dan mereka harus betul-betul serius. Apalagi kan mereka sudah SMA, sangat disayangkan kalau mereka ke sekolah hanya untuk main voli. Bahkan Sugawara pun sambil turut andil memberikan semangat kepada anggotanya ketika mendadak turun semangat.

"Kalian yang semangat ya belajarnya. Setelah ulangan, Kalau ada yang dapat nilai diatas delapan, aku kasih hadiah deh!" iming-iming ala Sugawara sukses membuat mood anggotanya naik dan semangat untuk belajar lagi.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali menatap jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Sudah pukul tiga lewat empat puluh lima dan ketiga teman yang tersisa belum kunjung datang. Sedangkan remaja botak yang berada di hadapannya hanya membolak-balik buku yang tengah dibacanya. Entah ia benar-benar membacanya atau tidak.

"Ini salahmu."

"Eh?"

"Ini salahmu. Kalau saja tadi kita belajarnya di rumahku, tentu saja semuanya bakal datang tepat waktu."

"Sama saja bukan? Toh rumahmu maupun rumahku sama saja jaraknya."

Terdiam, Chikara ingin membalas, namun apa yang dikatakan Tanaka benar adanya. Rumahnya memang berdekatan dengan rumah Tanaka. Chikara hanya bisa mendecih sedangkan Tanaka memasang tampang watados.

"Pokoknya ini salahmu." Chikara menggerutu sebal, seraya tangannya membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas yang tak berdosa. Dalam hati, Tanaka terkikik geli terhadap wajah Chikara di hadapannya. Menurut Tanaka, Chikara sangat manis kalau sedang begini.

"Ini salahmu. Ini salahmu. Ini salahmu-"

"Hei!" Tanaka meraih tangan halus milik Chikara, dan dunia pun berubah seperti adegan shojo dimana terdapat bunga-bunga dan pipi sang uke yang memerah bagaikan strawberry. Chikara cepat melepaskan genggaman tersebut yang hampir membuat Chikara sakit jantung dadakan.

"Bagaimana kalau… " Tanaka memotong kalimatnya sambil kepalanya mencari sesuatu, suatu alat yang bisa menghibur sang calon uke idaman. Sampai mata tajam milik Tanaka menemukan sebuah benda sejenis ukulele berukuran medium yang bertengger di dekat rak bukunya.

"Gitar?"

"Bukan, ini Pianika."

"Wut?"

"Ya iyalah ini gitar atuh yayang!"

"Kau ingin bermain gitar? Tch, sehebat apa sih dirimu ini, wahai kepala botak?" Chikara mencibir.

"Oh, kau tidak percaya aku bisa main gitar?"

"Kerjain tugas saja masih ogah-ogahan, maka dari itu aku meragukan kemampuan bermain gitarmu-"

Jreenggg…

Chikara belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya malah terpotong oleh suara petikan halus dari sang pemain gitar amatir. Petikan halus kembali dimainkan, Chikara tertegun sebentar ketika permainan gitar tersebut diiringi dengan suara nyanyian dari Tanaka.

 _Saying I love you…_

 _Not the words I want to hear from you…_

 _It's not that I want you…_

 _Not to say, but if you only knew…_

 _How easy, it would be to show me how you feel._

 _More than words…_

 _Is all you have to do to make it real._

 _Then you would'nt have to say. That you love me…_

 _Cause I'd already know._

Betapa tercengangnya seorang Ennoshita Chikara ketika mendengar pemuda botak yang berada di hadapannya ini melatunkan sebuah lagu barat. Walaupun tidak sebagus aslinya, namun Tanaka terlihat menyanyikannya dengan hati yang terdalam. Lihat bagaimana matanya terpejam dan alisnya yang menukik sedikit memberikan kesan bahwa orang ini benar-benar bernyanyi dengan hatinya.

Dan secara tak sadar, Chikara tersipu dan merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatinya.

 _What would you do… if my heart was torn in two?_

 _More than words to show you feel, that your love for me is real._

 _What would you say… if I took those words away?_

 _Then you could'nt make things new, just by saying I love you…_

Tanaka membuka matanya, ingin melihat ekspresi Chikara sekarang. Sesuai dugaan Tanaka, pasti pemuda ini hanya diam dan takjub atas apa yang telah ia persembahkan untuk Chikara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanaka menegur karena sedari tadi Chikara tidak mengedipkan matanya. Chikara mendadak salah tingkah. Chikara memainkan bola matanya kemanapun asal tidak menatap mata Tanaka secara langsung.

"Lu-lumayan."

"Bukan itu."

"Apa?"

"Kau mencintaiku atau tidak?"

"Aku-apa?!"

"EHEEMMM…"

"Ehemmm… ehemmm… "

"Errhhmmm… "

Tiba-tiba tiga makhluk yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu muncul dibalik pintu sambil tersenyum ganjil. Ennoshita dan Tanaka mendadak gugup bersamaan.

"N-noya? Na-narita? Ki-kinoshita?" Chikara kaget tiba-tiba saja mereka yang dicari akhirnya muncul.

"Jawab dong, Chikara."

"Ditanya Tanaka, tuh."

"Kalo ditanya, cepetan jawab. Jangan gantungin orang begitu."

"Hei, darimana saja kalian?! Aku menunggu kalian lama banget, tahu!"

"Sttt, Chikara. jangan marah-marah di rumah pacar."

"Pacar? apanya pacar! Kenapa kalian telat? Buruan masuk, sudah hampir sore!" Chikara marah, karena begitu melihat tiga makhluk bernama Noya, Narita, dan Kinoshita. Parameter emosi Chikara meningkat drastis. Chikara mengamuk pada keempat temannya yang telah membuat Chikara buang-buang waktunya.

Merinding melihat Chikara murka, dua teman bodohnya, Tanaka dan Noya langsung duduk dan membuka buku. Kinoshita dan Narita terkikik geli dengan sifat tsundere milik Chikara yang muncul. Lihat saja bagaimana Chikara sebenarnya mati-matian menahan semburat merah diwajahnya.

.

 **End**

a/n : gaje banget, anjirr… /tembakin/ Mohon maaf lahir batin semuanyaa!

.

 **Omake**

Nishinoya, Kinoshita dan Narita sudah sampai beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum Chikara datang. Karena mereka sudah sepakat ingin menjalankan sebuah rencana dari Tanaka. mereka akan masuk ketika Tanaka telah selesai menyanyi, dan menembak Chikara.

Kinoshita, Narita, dan Nishinoya terkikik geli mendengar Tanaka menyanyi dan Chikara memperhatikannya dengan wajah tersipu.

Dan mereka tahu, bahwa keduanya memang saling menyukai satu sama lain.

.

 **Ending Beneran.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for Read, Fav, Foll, or Review**

 **[August, 14** **th** **2017]**

 **Hades DD**


End file.
